Warrior
Class Introduction The warrior possesses powerful close-combat abilities and indomitable tenacity, capable of dishing out massive amounts of damage while enduring the blows of numerous more. An immense amount of health guarantees that the warrior has the most survivability of all classes out there. The warrior is most suited for close-quarters combat and are prone to kiting by the other two classes, in a party they are usually the tanks and lead the charge. They have powerful presences in PvP because they have high HP and defence but can still dish out lots of damage. Pros *High hitpoints *High defense *Can close distances with Air Slash *Powerful in PvP Cons *Most skills are melee ranged *Must get up close to deal a lot of damage *Prone to being kited Skills Slam instant : Attack a target with your weapon, dealing massive damage. : Unlock at level 5 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 4 yards : Cool down: 4 sec Air Slash Instant : Approach a target instantly to deliver a devastating strike. : Unlock at level 10 : Cost: 10 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 9 sec Tenacity Passive : Increases Warrior’s max HP, for better survivability against monsters. : Unlock at level 15 Pitch : Strikes target with a heavy ranged attack. : Charge each level 1 sec : Unlock at level 20 : Cost: 35 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 60 sec Bash Instant : Deals damage to the target and slows it down. : Unlock at level 25 : Cost: 25 MP : Range: 4 yards : Cool down: 8 sec War Cry Instant : Taunts nearby enemies and lowers their Defense. Causes high threat against certain monsters. Suitable for tanking. : Unlock at level 30 : Cost: 30 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 15 sec Surge Instant : Attacks enemies in a line in front of you. : Unlock at level 35 : Cost: 40 MP : Range: 8 yards : Cool down: 12 sec Block Instant : Warrior takes less damage from the next couple attacks. : Unlock at level 40 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 8 sec Crit Enhance Passive : Increases the amount of Crit damage dealt. : Unlock at level 45 Crit Slash Instant : Increases the Crit Chance of your next common attack. : Unlock at level 50 : Cost: 15 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 15 sec Rage Instant : Activates a Warrior’s rage. : Unlock at level 55 : Cost: 55 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 45 sec Terminate Instant : An ultimate strike that deals a high amount of damage to one target. : Unlock at level 60 : Cost: 50 MP : Range: 4 yards : Cool down: 20 sec Talents : Talents are specializations your Warrior can take. Each specializtions have its strong and weak points. : Its available after Lv.25. Brutality : Warrior goes for most Damage. He can have highest Skill ENHC from all specializations. : Sword Expertise Enh. Slam : Requires 10 Expertise at Brutality Quick Conclusion : Requires 20 Expertise at Brutality Enh. Leap : Requires 20 Expertise at Brutality Air Slash Stuns the target for 1.5 sec Slash Down : Requires 30 Expertise at Brutality Sword Expert : Requires 40 Expertise at Brutality Wild Roar instant :Requires 41 Expertise at Brutality : Cost: 5 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cooldown: 100 sec. Increases party's Phisical Attack, Ranged Attack, and Magic Attack by 150. Lasts 30 sec. Enh. Terminate : Requires 50 Expertise at Brutality Enh. War Cry : Requires 60 Expertise at Brutality Whirlwind instant : Requires 62 Expertise at Brutality : Cost: 40 MP : Range: 4 yards : Cooldown: 45 sec. Attacks all targets within 6 yards around you, hitting them 3 times per sec. Lasts 5 sec. Precise Strike : Requires 70 Expertise at Brutality Enhc. Crit Slash instant : Requires 83 Expertise at Brutality 1 additional Crit Slash. Raise in Crit chance also applies to skills. Swipe instant : Requires 104 Expertise at Brutality : Cost: 50 MP : Range: 3 yards : Cooldown: 3 sec Inflicts 150% damage and a bonus 280 Skill damage to up to 15 targets within 72 yards in front of you. : : Blade Master : Blade Masters focus on ATK, ATK SPD and Crit ENHC. Weapon Mastery Smash : Requires 10 Expertise at Blade Master Combat Incentive : Requires 20 Expertise at Blade Master Shocking Smash : Requires 20 experitse in Blade Master Enhances Slow effect by 20%. Increases duration by 10 sec. : : Savage : Requires 30 Expertise at Blade Master Ravage : Requires 40 Expertise at Blade Master Eliminate instant : Requires 41 Expertise at Blade Master : Cost: 30 MP : Range: 4 yards : Cooldown: 30 sec. Kills targets with less tahn 2000 HP instantly. : Attack Weakness : Requires 50 Expertise at Blade Master Silencing Blade : Requires 60 Expertise at Blade Master Serenity instant : Requires 62 Expertise at Blade Master : Cost: 20MP : Range: 2 yards : Cooldown: 20 sec. Blade Master's Serenity increases SPD by 100% and Crit damage by 200%. Lasts 8 sec. Bloodlust : Requires 70 Expertise at Blade Master Challenge instant : Requires 83 Expertise at Blade Master : Cost: no cost : Range: 10 yards : Cooldown: 60 sec. Challenges target to Paralyze it for 10 sec. Death Dance instant : Requires 104 Expertise at Blade Master : Cost: 50MP : Range: 5 yards : Cooldown: 120 sec. Immunizes Blade Master against Slow and Stun effects. Increases SPD by 40. Lasts 15 sec. Protection : Warriors that specializes in tanking. Sacred Mind Enh. Magic Bolt : Requires 10 Expertise at HP Cultivation : Requires 20 Expertise at HP Heal : Requires 20 Expertise at HP : Cost: 45MP : Range: 12 yards : Cooldown: 0 sec Instantly heals the target, recovering its HP by 100% of your Attack power. Damage Absorbtion : Requires 30 Expertise at HP Life Force : Requires 40 Expertise at HP Aid instant : Requires 41 Expertise at HP : Cost: 20MP : Range: 12 yards : Cooldown: 60 sec. Increases SPD by 15 and DMG RD by 50% for 10 sec. Enh. Magic Shield : Requires 50 Expertise at HP Divine Guidance : Requires 60 Expertise at HP Pray : Requires 62 Expertise at HP : Cost: 100 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cooldown: 0 sec. Increases target's max HP by 4000 and Enhanced Damage by 15% : : Feedback : Requires 70 Expertise at HP Final Light : Requires 83 Expertise at Magehunter : Cost: 60MP : Range: 12 yards : Cooldown: 12 sec. Attacks targets within 3 yards, inflicting 200% damage, Stunning them for 1 second. : Song of Goddess : Requires 104 Expertise at HP : Cost: 300MP : Range: 0 yards : Cooldown: 120 sec. The Mage chants ancient tones, bringing the Goddess Hieviel's blessing to all friendly targets within 6 yards, increasing their Enhanced Damage by 15% and DMG RD by 15%. Also heals targets by 1% max HP every 3 sec., and increases their SPD by 30. Must channel to mantain effect. Lasts up to 30 sec.